


Challenge Accepted

by L0vesickFangirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brotherhood, Fluff, Light Promnis, M/M, Poor Prompto gets PWNED, brotherhood era, prompto is shook, very light, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0vesickFangirl/pseuds/L0vesickFangirl
Summary: Prompto jokingly challenges Ignis to one of Noctis' video games. When he agrees, Prompto is so ready to whoop his ass, show no mercy!





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea not long ago, and I had to write it! Pure fluff!
> 
> Enjoy!  
> Beta Read by: My BFFs Luna & Raven

Ignis learned a lot of new things growing up as advisor to the Prince of Lucis. He learned of the Lucian politics, the names of different ambassadors from all over Eos, proper etiquette at banquets and royal balls, how to properly file and form all legal documents. He learned combat with every weapon in the armory, perfected his skill with daggers and pole arms. He learned how to guard and defend, to make a lethal shot if necessary. He learned to read and speak many foreign languages. He learned how to cook many meals, even to sneak vegetables into his highness’ meals. Also, he learned how to get soda stains out of the carpet.  He learned how to secure electronic devices in a way that prevented hackers invading the royal family. He also learned how to beat nearly every video game on Noctis’ shelf. 

 

Yes, that's correct. Ignis Scientia was a closet gamer.

 

Not really though. Being over at Noctis’ apartment so much in his adolescence, the younger teen was always engrossed in whatever video game he had bought last. He’d be completely absorbed in the games that he played, and his frustration upon failing a quest or level always left the Prince in a sour mood.

 

One night, Noctis got stuck on a puzzle in one of his zombie shooters. Huffs and frustrated grunts filled the living room and from his place in the kitchen Ignis was feeling secondary frustration. 

 

“Highness, what seems to be troubling you?” he asked as he turned down the oven and made his way into the living room. 

 

“This level sucks, Specs. I’ve been stuck on it for nearly two hours now!” Noctis groaned. 

 

“Well, perhaps that signals that it’s time to put down the controller and come review reports.” He suggested, glancing at the screen.

 

“Specs you don’t get it, I can’t just put this down, I gotta beat it! Can you help me?” the prince turned to his advisor with the widest pleading eyes. Ignis sighed and relented, sitting down on the couch beside the younger male. 

 

“Very well, explain the scenario to me.” he said, adjusting his glasses and looking at the screen as Noctis began to explain what had happened in the game so far.  

 

It seemed simple enough to Ignis, a mere puzzle within the current level. Noctis simply needed to do a few things in a certain order. As he was explaining this to Noctis, the teen followed his instructions, hyper focusing on the game and what he was being told to do. As Noct went to do the last task, Ignis realized a mistake in the pattern, and before he could stop the other to correct him, a creature had whipped around the corner and grabbed Noctis’ character, killing him. 

 

“Damn it!” Noctis said, throwing his arms up. They repeated this process several times before Noctis got angry and shoved the controller at Ignis, storming off to go back to his bedroom to sulk. 

 

With the controller now in his hand, Ignis stared at the television for a long moment. He gripped the controller, gathering a feel for it, and saved Noctis’ current game and returned to the title of the game. He figured the best way to figure out this game was starting from the beginning so he could assist Noctis in completing the level he was stuck on. 

 

And so Ignis started a new game, and was able to go through the tutorial and learn the mechanics of the game. He also was quick to realize that Noctis must have made several mistakes earlier on in the game, because there were pieces falling into place now that Noctis did not have previously when he was assisting him. 

 

Noctis had returned to the couch and plopped down after some time, Ignis wasn’t sure how long he’d been playing this game. It held his attention as he methodically planned the best paths to take and options to choose.

 

Ignis almost missed Noctis’ expression, jaw slightly open and staring wide eyed from the screen, to Ignis, and then back again.

 

“What, how?! You’re WAY past where I was, that's not fair!!” Noctis whined, reaching for the controller. Ignis withheld a smirk as he batted the others hands away.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s not your save file. I started my own game to figure out the mechanics, and I suggest you do the same and pay close attention to the options you are given. It’s quite simple when you just think it over.” he explained, and Noctis puffed out his cheeks and Ignis relented, saving his own file and handing the controller back to Noctis.

 

Reports, he supposed, would have to wait. He settled into the couch as Noctis began a new game, and he helped guide the prince through each level of the game. 

 

\--

 

Ignis stood in the kitchen preparing dinner for his highness and company, the bouncing blonde boy by the name of Prompto that had brought so much joy into Nocts’ young life. Ignis was weary of the kid at first, but quickly warmed up to him as he saw the impact he had on Noctis.

 

And in general, Prompto was a joy to be around, and never failed to put a smile on the faces of those around him. But Ignis wouldn’t dwell on those thoughts at the moment. 

 

The boys were in the living room arguing over the mechanics of one of their new games, and Ignis was already strategizing on how the game must work, just of what he was picking up of their argument.

 

“Just wait till after dinner dude, Specs will help,” 

 

“Iggy? Play video games?” He heard Prompto snort and he withheld his smirk. Oh, naive Prompto. He peeked over the counter to spot the boys, and he met Noctis’ gaze for a moment and let his smirk slip, and he nodded, winking before returning to his food. 

 

“Hm, let's give up on this game for now.” Noctis said dismissively. 

 

“FINE, lets play a fighter!” Prompto said, scrolling through the games on the console. 

 

“You should challenge Specs to a game,” Noctis suggested casually, watching Prompto glance back at the advisor before at Noctis. 

 

“Seriously? He wouldn’t play!” The blonde whined, and Ignis cleared his throat. 

 

“The stew needs time to simmer, so If you are up to it, I suppose I could give it a shot,” Ignis spoke, wiping his hands on his apron as he turned the stove down to low and made his way around the counter and into the living room. 

 

Prompto looked skeptical, glancing at Noctis who merely shrugged his shoulders and pulled out his phone. Ignis rounded the couch and took a seat next to Prompto, picking up Noctis’ discarded controller. 

 

Prompto grinned and loaded up a fighting game, PVP, and settled back into the couch. 

 

“Alright then, if you insist! You’re going DOWN Igster!!” Prompto said, grinning as he picked out his team. 

 

Ignis offered a sly smile and heard Noctis snort beside them. He held the controller gently, turning it over in his hands a few times, as if he were inspecting it, getting a feel for the plastic he was all too familiar with.

 

“Need help learning how it works Specs?” He heard Noctis mumble, clearly playing along, Ignis shook his head. 

 

“I think I’ll manage. Thank you, Noctis.” he said, setting the controller in his hands and beginning to scroll through characters. He already had the ideal team at this game; a team that always won against whoever Noctis put up against him, and he set up his team and hit ‘ready’ when he had finished.  

 

“You have THOSE three together? I dunno Iggy, you sure you can handle the heat?” Prompto said, getting into his usual gaming zone. He understood why Noctis and him bickered so much while playing video games. 

 

“You sound confident,” he mused momentarily as it loaded in on the selected stage. 

 

“You want a sec to learn the controls?” Prompto asked, sparing a glance at Iggy then back at the screen. 

 

“No, I’ll manage, thank you Prompto.” he said, smiling at the blonde before focusing on on the game himself. 

 

The ‘START’ flashed across the screen. Ignis at first backed away from Prompto, allowing him to believe he had the advantage. He allowed the blonde a few hits before he decided it was time to show the younger male how to really play video games strategically. 

 

His fingers flew across the controller like it was second nature. Several strings of combos later and he backed off right before the other’s second character went down, allowing him to get a few hits in before he blocked and parried the combo Prompto was trying to complete. His second character went down instantly. 

 

From his peripherals he noticed the blonde’s jaw drop, gaping at the screen as a mix of emotions ran across his face. 

 

Finally, Ignis put an end to the match with a well planned fatal combo to the others last character before he could get a single hit in. ‘Player 2: VICTORY!’ flashed across the screen and Prompto just stared at it for a few moments, shock evident on his features.

 

Noctis broke out into a fit of laughter, slinging his arm around his friend’s shoulders as he shook him out of his shock.

 

“Man, you should see your FACE right now Prom! Oh man, Specs kicked your ASS!!” He said, laughing as he leaned into the other. 

 

“Wha- How…?”

 

“Oh, It was nothing, really. Would you care for a rematch?” Ignis asked, glancing at Prompto. 

 

“Maybe he’ll take it easy on ya” Noctis said, sitting back against the couch again. 

 

“Whadya say, Prompto?”

 

The blonde was still staring at the screen, mesmerized. 

 

Ignis Scientia. Stuck up, stuffy, prim and proper Ignis. Advisor to the Crown Prince, member of the royal Council, had just kicked his ass at a video game

 

“Prom?” Noctis said, nudging his friend. 

 

Prompto seemed to shake out of his shock as he turned to Ignis. A thousand thoughts floated through his head but only one had managed to make it out of his mouth. 

 

“You’re perfect, Astrals, marry me.” His eyes went wide the second the words left his mouth, and his face began to shade a lovely pink.

 

Ignis blinked a few times and chuckled, setting the controller down and patting Prompto’s knee. 

 

“When you can best me at a video game, you can take me out for dinner, how does that sound?” he mused. Noctis snorted and rolled his eyes, laying across Prompto’s lap to pick up the discarded controller. Prompto had gone silent once more.

 

Ignis chuckled as he returned to the kitchen to stir the soup and see if it was nearly ready. 

 

The living room grew quiet for a moment before soft murmuring drifted into the kitchen. The words were lost in the distance, but Ignis picked up on the Princes giggles several times. 

 

He wouldn’t mind a rematch after supper. Perhaps he’d go easy on the poor kid this time. 


End file.
